Queen of Kindness
)}} }} The Queen of Kindness, named in the archive's alt texthttps://www.paranatural.net/archive-2 "The Queen of Kindness thanks Isaac for his noble deeds, fades away into the ether", is a minor spirit who rules over the unseen Kingdom of Kindness, whose people were plagued by an ancient curse. She's mainly used as an example of the kind of off-screen adventures Isaac O'Connor gets into, with Isabel Guerra commenting that "stuff like this happens every morning" . Appearance The Queen is a spirit resembling a bipedal deer, with cream colored tri-pronged antlers as well as a cream underbelly (sectioned as an oval), neck and face. Her brown fur gains a lighter shade as it bridges to her black square nose, and her ears are high up on her forehead and droop downwards. She has two brown bangs at eye level. She also has two hooved fingers and an unhooved brown thumb, and her feet are hooved. The Queen's people resemble finger puppets, with their heads being the only part of their body beyond a light pink drooping sheet. Their heads share similarities to the Queen, with brown fur, a cream mouth, drooping ears (although theirs are at eye level), a black (albeit pointed) noise and red eyes. In Chapter 4, the Queen of Kindness wears a headdress, a necklace, a wreath of flowers, a crop top with poofy shoulders and draping sleeves, and a poofy set of pants with another poofy pair of pants hanging over them with cuts taken out of the hips, all in various shades of light pink. She also has a yellow tri-pronged crown on top of her headdress with a red oval jewel in its center. Personality In her short time in the comic proper, the Queen is very courteous, extending gratitude to Isaac for breaking the curse on her people and happily accepting his request to be remembered as her friend. Paranatural Chapter 4 The Queen of Kindness only appears for one page, thanking Isaac for his unseen efforts the previous night in helping her collect the 7 Scepters of Salutation and breaking a curse on her people. She tells Isaac that she can't gift him a reward, but would remember him as their kingdom's champion; Isaac responds that he wants her to remember him as her friend, which she accepts. She and her people then leave to return to their kingdom, the Kingdom of Kindness. Relationships Friends * Isaac O'Connor- The Queen is very grateful to the young spectral for breaking the curse on her subjects, and tells him that her people will remember him as their champion; Isaac rejects this notion and wishes to be remembered "as a friend", which she cheerfully accepts, calling him "friend human" as she departs. Quotes )}} Gallery Queen Of Kindness First Appearance.png|The Queen of Kindness's first appearance in the comic. ( ) Pnat-kindqueen.png|The Queen surrounded by the 7 Scepters of Salutation. ( ) Queen Of Kindness Takes Isaac's Hand.png|The Queen takes Isaac's hand as she bids him farewell. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits